Falling Slowly
by aishababy
Summary: Syaoran felt himself falling as the days passed by, the steady drone of life eating away at the pigments on his canvas til only a cluster of neon colors remained. But even that was fading slowly. Touya was drifting into monotony. That is until Li returned
1. Prologue

Prologue

The room was stark and silent when Syaoran sat up in a hospital bed on Christmas morning, the window was slightly ajar letting in the gentle breeze scented lightly with the newly fallen snow. Syaoran disoriented quickly placed a hand on his once swollen abdomen, gasping as he felt the once reassuring bump gone to be replaced by bandages and tenderness, 'Did they take him?' Syaoran quickly swung his legs over the edge of the unfamiliar bed and tried to stand shakily on his feet.

Vertigo rushed up to meet him as his knees buckled and fell out from under his currently frail body as he started to fall, only to be lifted before he hit the ground, "My your quick to be about after all you've been through today, mind sitting down in a wheelchair and taking a stroll with me instead of walking, pet?" the voice was strong, the hands gentle as Syaoran was gently placed in the awaiting chair.

Syaoran smiled at the familiar voice grasping the hand on his shoulder, "Papa." his voice rasped when he spoke and tears filled his eyes, as the strong arms of his father wrapped around slender shoulders from behind locking him in a tender embrace.

Piers breathed in the scent of his youngest child as he held him to his chest quietly comforting the small trembling body as his only son cried, "Now pet, tell papa what has you so frantic and emotional on a rare day like this?"

Syaoran tilted his face up to his father, his eyes closed in a smile tears leaking from the closed lids."I thought you wouldn't come." Piers wiped his youngest's eyes as he spoke, silently listening.

" Well no need to worry about that now pet," giving his only boy a firm hug " I'm right here and I'm going take you to meet someone whose wanted to see you for a long time now. How's that sound?" Piers gently disentangled himself from the embrace as he spoke, smoothing the slight bedhead Syaoran had always suffered from when he was younger.

The frail looking boy smiled slowly wipping the remnants of tears away from his eyes with the heel of his hand, " I'd like that very much," Piers smiled down at his son, the corners of his lids crinkling around his Asian brown eyes.

"Then let's not keep him waiting shall we?" for the first time in a year Syaoran laughed as he nodded his head in agreement, his father gently pushing the wheelchair from the white room.

The trip to the isolette room was a quiet as both parent and child thought of the events of the day, as they approached the room Piers stopped before coming to the window. Syaoran looked up at his father, "Papa?" voice was more of a plea as Piers looked down at his baby.

"He's beautiful, Xiao Lang, absolutely beautiful." Syaoran smiled again his eyes filling with tears as his father finished pushing the wheelchair up to the window and allowed his son to look in at the at the only baby with that didn't appear to be quite Asian.

The baby was small, with cute little curls of dark chocolate brown hair, a chubby heart-shaped face, a pert little button nose, small pink heart-shaped lips, and long dark lashes, he was a perfect blend of both his parents and would come to break many hearts when he grew older.

Syaoran smiled at the baby placing his hand on the glass, while he rested his forehead on the cool surface, "Can I hold him papa, please?" Piers looked down at his small frail son as Syaoran looked on at his own child, gently tracing the baby's face through the glass.

"Of course you can pet, once we have you settled in bed again I'll send someone to bring the baby to you. How's that for a deal?" Syaoran nodded finally lifting his head from the glass leaning back in the wheelchair, smiling sadly at the small baby in the isolette as he allowed his father to push the chair back to the room that he currently occupied.

...

Arriving in the room Piers gently lifted Syaoran from the wheelchair placing him on the starchy hospital sheets and gingerly tucking him under the blankets, Syaoran frowned, "Papa you do realize that I'm not a baby anymore?" Piers smiled kissing his son's forehead and ruffling his hair before leaving to alert a nurse to the Syaoran's wants.

Piers soon came back with a nurse behind him pushing a isolette into the room, "Look what I have brought you pet, a nurse and a microwave just for you!" the nurse smiled as she placed the isolette in a corner not far from the patient's bed, before quickly reviewing Syaoran's charts and leaving.

Syaoran waited till the nurse left before trying to look into the isolette placed just out of his reach from the starchy hospital bed, "Papa,..I want to hold him." Syaoran bit his bottom lip as he plead with his father, taking on his usual bratty appearance from when he first returned to Hong Kong.

Piers chuckled at his baby boy's antics as he reached into the warmed incubator and gently lifted the tiny bundle from the plastic confinement, "Here you are my brat, your very first baby and he is a darling! Your sisters will be so pleased." the baby stirred as he was pulled from the flat surface of the isolette, quickly voicing his displeasure through loud wails that were anything but musical.

"Papa! What did you do!?" Syaoran watched frantic as his small baby wrinkle its face and allowed fat unhappy tears to fall from his eyes.

"He's alright pet, just a little surprised that's all." Piers smiled reassuringly at Syaoran as he quietly tried to soothe the distraught baby, before handing him to Syaoran.

"Papa, give him to me!" Syaoran held out his arms in a beseeching demand as he looked up at his crying baby, "Please papa, I want to hold him." the tearful words were a plea from a heart-broken casualty of fate.

Piers looked down at his weakened child as he sat there; his arms held up begging for his baby, eyes wide in the ever-present fear that someone could take his child away, his bottom lip being worried between his teeth, his hair ruffled from the scatchy hospital pillow, his chest heaving from pent-up emotions. Syaoran looked every part the downtrodden parent, and it broke his father's heart.

"Alright pet, alright. But if you feel fatigued you give him right back to me." Piers carefully handed the small bundle of blue over to his unfledged child.

Syaoran smiled down at the bundle as it quieted in it's mother's arms, Piers smiled down at the pair, "So did you have a name in mind for the tyke?" Syaoran looked up from his baby's grey eyes and smiled gently at his father.

"Actually I do...May I present to you Li Aiko Jia, born December twenty-fifth, at five a.m. in the Li hospital stationed in Hong Kong to one Li Xiao Lang age fourteen." Syaoran grinned down at his baby, placing a light kiss on his smooth forehead as he held him close, allowing his magic to connect with the newborn's strengthening the bond between parent and child.

Piers laughed at the pair shaking his head and placing a comforting arm around Syaoran's thin shoulders as he sat down on the bed beside his last nestling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mothering suits you, pet." Piers smiled as he lifted another box to place in the room for which it was labled, Syaoran frowned up at his father brushing aside the chocolate brown hair that obstructed his glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piers shook his head, as Syaoran pulled his hair back into a high pony-tail with a pink glitter band.

"Well pet for one thing you look much...how do you say...softer." Syaoran pulled a box onto his lap opening the lid and rummmaging through its contents.

"How so, papa?" Syaoran pulled a large stuffed panda from the box, running his fingers over the soft fur checking for rips or tears among the smudges of crayon.

Piers sighed as he put the box down in the other room, thinking back to when children weren't this complicated,_ 'ahhh how he missed those days'_. "It appears you don't realize this but your appearance has become supple."

It was true, after the pregnancy Syaoran's figure had taken on the appearance similiar to a young female model, his complexion was pale with cutely rosed cheeks when he blushed, he had remained short only reaching five feet six inches from having a baby so young, his build did not broaden as he had hoped but had remained petite, also he had allowed his hair to grow during the pregnancy and had yet to find the time to cut it, allowing it to now reach half way down his back and remained either in a pony-tail or a long braid. All in all, he would make a pretty wife to some poor unfortunate man.

'Well it could be worse,' Piers sighed as yet another mover stole a glance at his child, 'at least he doesn't seek the attention.' the now greying man glared at the offending mover before continuing with the long awaited lecture. "Pet, let's face the facts you wear a pink apron when you cook." Syaoran grimaced at his father's bluntness.

"You know, Aiko picked it out, he loves bright colors,it keeps him entertained." said Syaoaran, the weak protest making Piers smile, as he continued his assualt.

"You play Yoyo Ma when Aiko takes a nap." another weakness in Syaoran's defense.

"It helps him sleep better, you know he can't keep still." Piers thought for a moment about the small tyke's sleeping habits before continuing. He did toss and turn alot to find a good position but so did Syaoran at that age, and they never played classical music to soothe him.

"You knit colorful animals from organic yarn." this last one was a low blow even for Piers.

Everyone thought Syaoran knitting was one of the cutest things he had done and along with the items he made for Aiko, it was an act that was endeared througthout the clan.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his father, his glare softening into a look tolerance as he viewed the numerous boxes filled with handmade toys that had taken hours to sort through and put into boxes, "Papa, that wasn't fair and you know it, I only do it because it helps me relax, Aiko only plays with stuffed animals, and the only colors that are bright enough only come in organic yarns."

Piers sighed at Syaoran's weary voice. Traveling for hours on end with a fussy two-year-old, coupled with moving into a new apartment would exhaust anyone, but Syaoran's health made it so that normally tiring activities, completely exhausted him, prohibiting him from doing the things he had once enjoyed.

"I know, but you see my point now. You have become a mother and have adapted to the change which is making you motherly, soft,and a very splendid mother, with the cutest, chubbiest, little tyke, Japan has ever seen, who has made both your mother and I very proud of you." Piers wrapped his arms around his youngest child, warming him with his magic, by wrapping him in layers of sunlight.

Syaoran relaxed into his father's hold, allowing him to comfort and reassure him as the events of the last few days came back to him, leaving him exhausted and edgy, especially, when dealing with his friends and family. He remembered Aiko crying at the airport when he learned that his grandmother had packed his stuffed manatee in his suitcase instead of his backpack. At the time, Syaoran had been suffering from a growing headache and had spoken sternly to the unruly two-year-old, who's wailing alerted Piers to his upset descendants and he had come rushing back from talking to a security officer, ready to diffuse the worsening situation.

"I'm a bad parent, aren't I?" Piers' glare evacuated the movers from the apartment, as the distraught teenager had recounted the events of the past few days. Piers looked down at his son as he cuddled into his father's arms.

"Now, what made you think that?" Syaoran lifted his face as his father pulled back from the embrace, looking down into his son's amber eyes so much like his own.

"In the airport, when I yelled at Aiko for crying." Piers sat down on the couch patting the spot next to him as he reclined. Syaoran sat next to him leaning into his father as he wrapped his arm around his youngest's shoulders pulling him close.

"Anyone would have done the same, its nothing new, you just lost your temper for a bit, its completely understandable." Piers looked down at Syaoran as spoke, hoping that his words made a little difference to his child's state.

"Mama! I back!" the small voice was made both look toward the front door of the aparment. Aiko stood there in his bright yellow galoshes, mismatched striped knee high socks, neon green frog raincoat, and pink polka-dot umbrella, smiling up at his mother dripping water on the carpet, his aunt Meiling panting against the wall behind him.

Piers grinned at his grandson, as Syaoran rose to take his son's raincoat, umbrella, and help him out of his galoshes, "Hey tyke! Did you tire out your auntie Meiling for us?", Meiling snorted at Piers as she lifted Aiko out of his galoshes while Syaoran held the boot to that floor.

"He ran from aisle to aisle at the grocery store, jumped in every puddle he found, then we came here he ran up the stairs waited for at the top, looked at me, smiled, then took off down the stairs again! And you know what?!" Piers looked at his niece as she removed her own rain gear in her agitated state.

"What?" Meiling glared down at the two-year-old hiding behind his mother's leg, as Piers took the groceries from his niece, speaking casually.

"I had the intelligence to follow him back down!" Piers looked at his indignant niece, then his giggling grandson, then back to his niece, then at his bemused son, and burst out into a whole-hearted laugh, that shook his large frame and made tears run from his eyes.

Meiling never one to be laughed at promptly kicked her uncle in the shin, not enough to harm but just enough to hurt. "Hey! What was that for young lady?" Piers now the indignant one glared at his niece rubbing his now smarting shin. Meiling grinned at the older man before walking past him and behind her cousin, wrapping her slightly larger arms around Syaoran's small waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Did you get what you wanted from the store Mei?" Syaoran turned his head slightly away from his cousin, his face down as he ran his fingers through Aiko's longish dark brown hair.

Meiling smiled, her left hand rising to meet Syaoran's chin, she lifted his face so he looked up into hers, "You're so beautiful when disquieted Syaoran. So very, very beautiful." Meiling lowered her face down to her cousin's lips brushing up against his, applying a firmer pressure.

Syaoran pulled away from his cousin, leaving her intimate embrace as he took the groceries from his father and headed toward the kitchen, "Aiko come help me with dinner and give auntie Meiling a break." Aiko looked up at his smug aunt as she removed her rainboots, then to his grandfather who was again chuckling at his devil-may-care charges.

"Ooooookaaaaaaaay, mama." flinting out of the entry way, Aiko's electric blue shorts contrasting greatly with his hot pink t-shirt, the small two-year-old made his way into the kitchen.

"You sure know how to make him uncomfortable Mei-Mei." Piers grinned ruffling his niece hair as he returned to unpacking the remaining boxes labled 'living room'. Meiling followed, perching herself on the couch as her uncle began strategically placing items around the room.

"I can't help it, he's just so small I can't keep my hands off him." Piers looked across the room at Meiling as he placed a vase on the coffee table.

"Even though he's male, and 'damaged goods'?" Piers eyes locked with his niece as he spoke, his tone cynical as he repeated the words that so many had said about his child that drove him to return to Japan.

Meiling sighed as she remembered the heartache that her own family had caused her baby cousin with their cruel words,"Yes, even though he's a boy and 'damaged goods', he is one of the most precious people in my life and I will never allow anyone to hurt him again." Piers smiled at his niece, approaching the her kneeling down infront of her, taking his fist and lightly bump Meiling's chin.

"That's my girl." Meiling grinned at her uncle, lightly rubbing the point where he hit her before standing up to her full height of five feet ten inches and stretching, her spine cracking loudly.

"Its time for dinner, and I don't know about you but I'm starved after chasing your bratty grandson around the whole town." Piers smirked at his niece rising from his kneeled position on the floor, rushing up behind Meiling and lifting her off the floor swinging her around the room before setting her back down and taking off to the kitchen.

"Hey! Not fair at all, uncle Piers, you always use the spin as a line of attack!" laughing, Meiling ran to catch up with her wayward uncle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Touya stood infront of a piece of artwork contemplating the colors used in the work, "You know, the more you stare at it the less you want to buy it." Yukito looked at his long-time friend as he stared at the painting.

"You're being very contemptible today Touya, what's wrong, your date last night didn't go well?" Touya frowned at his companion his eyes reflecting the sour mood he was currently in, Yukito grinned at him quietly looking at the price tag on the artwork.

"For your information, it was going great, we had dinner, walked in the park, went back to his apartment and 'got it on' or whatever it is that people use as a euphemism for having sex." the disdainful tone in which Touya spoke made Yukito cringe, as he viewed the painting next to the one that Touya currenty dispised.

"Then what are you complaining about? You got laid, isn't that what you wanted?" both men turned to look at the charcoal grey haired girl in a black cocktail dress with light grey ribbons and elbow length black gloves.

Touya frowned at Tomoyo, "Since when do you care about my sex life?" the girl smiled, as she waved to Eriol to join them, gently tapping Sakura on the head with her fan to get the flightly girl's attention.

"Since, Sakura-chan mentioned your lack thereof. Hello Eriol, did you see the lovely painting of a rose over there by the fountain?" the Englishman nodded, before bending over to kiss his long-time girlfriend, his grey suit and black tie matching eerily with her dress.

"Why did we even come here?"said Touya, as he looked around the somewhat crowded room as Eriol gave Sakura a quick hug.

"To look at the art, and maybe invest in some pieces for Eriol's apartment. It's so blank, it bores me to tears to go over there." Sakura giggled, as she stared perplexedly at the painting before her.

"I don't understand this one, it looks like a stack of cars on a light pole" the group turned to look at Sakura, then cringed when the image she pointed out didn't make sense to them either.

"This piece, is about the trials one is believed to go through on the journey we call life. The car pile-up represents the people you run into, while the light pole represents the lives that everyone wants to lead. But as you can see, the light pole is artificial, as are the lives it represents. Its a good piece." the man standing infront of the painting looked at Sakura, his glass filled with a dark burgundy wine. He was a fairly young looking man, with only a few greys in his dark Asian brown hair, clover-honey eyes, and tall reaching a staggering six feet four inches, all in all, he was a handsome man.

He looked at the group, his eyes locking with each member of the band, as he gave a toothy grin, "I'm Li Piers, the artist." Tomoyo smiled up at the artist, reaching for his now outstretched hand.

"Mr. Li, so wonderful to meet you. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, we talked on the phone." Piers smiled at Tomoyo, shaking her hand and bending significantly to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, I remember. So wonderful to finally meet you in person!" Tomoyo blushed at the exuberant greeting from the older man, as Eriol chuckled at her elbow.

"These are some of my friends who've come to look at your work with me." Piers focused on the group, introducing himself to each member and shaking hands, kissing the ladies on their cheeks.

"It is an honor to meet you all, and I hope you enjoy the show, I'm only sorry my son couldn't be here to entertain you." Tomoyo frowned at the news, Piers grinned down at the young lady took her arms and tucked it into his elbow.

"But I am more than willing to show you around the exhibit, if you will allow me such an honor?" Sakura giggled at the man when he glanced at her winking, as he lead the group around the room.

...

The show was a hit, with almost all the pieces being sold, including one of a peony, blended into a blue background to appear like a sunrise, purchased by Tomoyo for her studio. "Well, this was truly a wonderful evening, Mr. Li, thank you for your company, and if there is anyway for us to repay your kindness?" Piers smiled gently down at the girl, as she looked up at him.

"If you would all accompany an old man to dinner, he would be much obliged and ever grateful." Tomoyo smiled as she nodded, responding for the group, Piers grinned as he bent down to kiss her and Sakura goodnight.

"We'll be in touch then?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at the man, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, Piers winked at her reaching down to ruffle her hair and pulling a ribbon free.

"Of course we will, you have my number, I have yours, call me anytime you want." he reached toward Sakura, pinching her cheek and ruffling her hair.

"Ladies, gentlemen, it was a pleasure, and I hope to see you all very soon. Until then, I bid you all, farewell." nodding his head at the group, Piers walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the art exhibit.

"Wasn't he marvelous!" exclaimed Tomoyo, starry-eyed, as she walked hand-in-hand with Eriol down the street to the nearby cafe. Touya shook his head at the glossy eyes his sister had when she looked at him, giggling.

"This is why women aren't my thing." Yukito rolled his eyes at his friend, as they sat down at a small table, Sakura frowned at her brother as she slapped him upside the head.

"You can be so stupid sometimes Touya." Touya rubbed the back of his head, where his sister had hit him. Tomoyo giggled as she sipped her espresso, wipping the foam from around Eriol's mouth when he took a drink from his cappucino.

"You don't even know who that man was, do you Touya? Sakura? Yukito?" Tomoyo looked intently at the other occupants of the table, her eyes locking with each person, as she said their names. "Tomoyo and I have been corresponding with Mr. Li for awhile now, we've become very good aquaintances over time." Eriol rested his elbow on the table as he spoke, gently stirring his steaming cappucino.

"Why would you want to communicate with a middle-aged artist, whose's only interest is using his charisma to sell his work to rich people?" Touya frowned down into his black coffee, as the other occupants of the table looked at him sulking.

"Your date really didn't go well did it, Touya?" Yukito, ever concerned about his friend leaned against the backrest of his chair, gently prodding Touya into talking, by poking his companion with his spoon.

"He wasn't the type of guy you go home to every night, that's all he wanted, a one time deal then he was out." the rest of the group clustered closer around the table, as Touya spoke, all echoing his feelings of disappointment as they pieced together what Touya didn't want to say.

He had gone out with this guy, thinking that maybe he would be in for a nice long relationship and so had gone all out, making reservation at an expensive resturant, purchasing the best wine for dinner, walking in the park in the middle of September at night, going back to his date's apartment in a lower class area of town, having sex with him, then hearing that it was all just a one time thing and that it would be best if they didn't see each other after that night, getting up in middle of the night, walking back to his house, showering then going to sleep.

"Poor Touya, you just haven't found that special someone yet, that's all." Sakura sympathized with her brother reaching up and stroking his hair, Eriol sighed silently offering his understanding toward Touya, as Yukito patted his best friends shoulder, when Tomoyo smiled tenderly at the older man.

"Sakura's right of course, you just need to meet your one true love, then everything else will fall right into place." Touya scowled into his coffee cup as Tomoyo imparted her thoughts to him, doing his best to tune her out as he had many times before, thinking over what happened over the past few years.

Here he was twenty-three years old, still living with his dad, had a steady job working as a professor at the university, only had one relationship last longer than a month, always made it to home base on the first date, and was always the one to get dumped, he was depressed, stressed, and frustrated with his lifestyle. Generally unhappy, here his friends were telling him that all he needed to do was find a his 'special someone' and all his problems would be fixed, he highly doubted it!

Touya sighed as he downed his now cold coffee, rising from his seat at the table, "Well, I'm heading home." the other occupants of the table looked on concernedly from there places as he left the small cafe.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tomoyo leaned closer to Eriol as she whispered, Sakura followed her brother out into the night as Yukito left from the opposite door.

"I think so, all he really needs to meet someone he can have a steady relationship with, that's all." Tomoyo glanced at her boyfriend, before focusing her eyes again on the two receding figures as they disappeared around a corner.

"Whatever, you say Eriol. I just hope it all works out in the end."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on, mama. Let's go! Let's go!" Aiko gently pulled on his mother's chair, as Syaoran ate breakfast. Piers chuckled at his grandson's antics, ruffling his hair as he finished his pancakes.

"My, your tyke's excited, pet. Did you tell him where we're going today?" Meiling snorted at the older man, as he rose from the table taking his now empty plate to the sink.

"Syaoran never could keep a secret for long, you just look at him and he'd start to cry." Piers laughed, as he watched Aiko back up and try to ram into the chair, only to be saved at the last minute by his ever watchful mother.

"Aiko stop that or you might get hurt." the firm command was lost on the two-year-old, as Aiko's attention was drawn to the necklace around Syaoran's throat. The small child giggled when as he touched the pendant it lit up.

"Aiko please stop that and listen to me." Syaoran sighed, as Aiko again ignored his voice, focusing on everything but his parent. The now frustrated teen buried his face into the toddler's soft hair, breathing deeply to soothe his nerves.

"How was your show the other night, Uncle?" Meiling smiled wriggling her finger in front of Aiko's face to catch his attention, Syaoran hugged the toddler to himself, as he tried to pull away.

"The show went splendidly, sold all the pieces, even the 'peony sunrise' to little miss Tomoyo, pet, settle the child _**in**_ your lap, not on it." Piers cleared the table, as his niece lifted the toddler from his perch, whisking him away to dress. Syaoran rested his head on the table, as the sounds of the dishwasher running filled the air.

"Did you sleep alright, pet? No nightmares or anything?" Piers whipped his hands on a dish towel, before going to his son's side and running his hand over the braided hair. Syaoran sighed, as his father's magic linked to his own, warmth traveling throughout his form.

"No, not from me, anyways, Aiko slept with me though, because he couldn't sleep. He kicks alot, so he kept hitting me in the ribs." the smaller male seperated himself from his father, rising from his chair to get dressed for the cold weather outside. Piers grinned as he watched his son walk toward his bedroom, listening as Aiko and Meiling giggled from his grandson's room.

"Mei? Aiko? Get ready, I'm leaving in five minutes." the words were tired and slightly exasperated when they left Syaoran, as he pulled a list from his back pocket when he re-emerged from his room, his coat and wallet held in one hand.

"Yay! Mama, wayd fo Aiko!" the small toddler came running from his room, purple butterfly coat half on, with his hot pink scarf up around his eyes, Syaoran knelt down in front of his giggling baby, smiling, as the two-year-old's little hands reached out to search for his misplaced parent.

"Hello heart, now, how did you get this all the way up here?" the gentle mother calmed the pouting toddler, as he adjusted the wayward scarf to sit around Aiko's neck.

"Auntie Mei-mei bid it!" Syaoran laughed, as his child pointed his index finger at his currently dressing cousin. Meiling frowned at her second cousin, as she pulled on her coat, clutching a lime green cap in her left hand.

"I tried to put it on the child, but, of course, when you called he took off running." grumbled the exasperated aunt, finished adjusted her coat, before fully outfitting Aiko in his green cap, grinning down at the boy before helping her cousin put on the toddler's galoshes.

"Mama! Aiko no want boots on! Aiko want ten-tens!" the fidgety two-year-old pouted as his mother continued to garb his feet in the rainbow rubber boots. Piers standing by the door waiting for his charges to join him.

"It's still wet outside, heart, so you can't wear your tennis shoes just yet, but maybe in the spring when the flowers come back. How's that sound to you?" Syaoran smiled at the toddler, as he spoke, soothing the usually fussy child. Piers watched as the two interacted, watching as their magic reacted to each other, linking together and forming a bond between the two, very similiar to the one shared by him and his son.

"Ooookaaaaay, mama." Aiko grinned up at his mother, lifting his arms above his head, seeking the warmth that only his mother provided. Syaoran smiled, lifting his baby into his arms, wrapping his lunar fey around the contented toddler, he carried him to the door where the rest of his small family was gathered.

Stepping into his shoes, Syaoran balanced his weight along with the weight toddler, while Piers and Meiling stood outside the door,"Aiko, you need to let mama go now. I can't walk and hold you at the same time." the finicky toddler pouted, as he released his mother from the cozy hug wiggling his short legs to be placed on the floor, Syaoran features softened as he lowered his baby to the floor, smoothing a hand over the messy dark brown hair that Aiko inherited from his father.

"Come on, Syaoran let's get going! You move as fast as a sumo going to a football game!" Meiling tapped her foot, as she waited outside the door, the autumnal wind blowing her hair about her face. Piers already half-way down the hall leading to the stairs, his coat billowing around his legs as he walked.

"Coming! Aiko, let's gets some shopping done, okay? I'll even buy you something colorful, how's that sound?" reached his hand down placing Aiko's in his own, walking out the door, locking the door as Aiko stepped out with his mother.

The air hit the pair as they walked, slowly catching up with Meiling and Piers as they stopped at the stairs, Aiko grinned as the leaves swirled in the air trying to reach between the bars to grasp the colored objects as they flew past. Syaoran pulled him away walking down the stairs when he came to them, making sure Aiko didn't fall as he looked on entranced by the floating tints of color.

"Aiko come on, we have to go now. You can play in the leaves when we come back." Meiling spoke grabbing hold of the toddler's other hand, as the small group walked to the open market in the main square of town.

...

Touya groaned as he walked beside his sister, looking over the purchases that had been given to him, to carry. "Do you really need all this stuff! I mean your only making a souffle!" Sakura pouted up at her brother glancing over at the fall flower arrangements, as she walked along.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are inviting that artist and his family to Eriol's apartment for dinner tonight, so I want to make something sophisticated and French. Don't make that face, or it will stay like that, and you'll get wrinkles!" Sakura reached up smoothing her hand over Touya's forehead, he sighed under her touch, allowing himself to relax when she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Do I have to go? It's not like I'll be missed or anything." Sakura removed her hand as the pair continued walking around town square, browsing the items sold by the different vendors.

"Yes, you have to go. You haven't been out of the house since the art show, except to work, and the market with me today. You need to get out of the house, interact with people, you know get back into the real world instead of sitting in front of the television." Sakura smiled sadly up at her brother, her concern expressed clearly through her large emerald eyes. Touya felt a surge of guilt as he realized the trouble he had put his little sister through with his sulking and foul mood lately.

"Okay, I'll come to your dinner." Touya patted Sakura's head as she turned to look up at her brother, hoping his regret at causing her pain came through his actions of taking her package and tucking her arm into his elbow, Sakura smiled up at her brother burying her face in Touya's upper arm warming her face for a moment before facing the cold weather again.

...

"Yes! Now we have everyone! Good job Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered from behind a stand selling apples, Eriol poking his head around the corner of the stand to follow the pair from the couple's hiding spot, both wearing coke bottle sunglasses, and hats, Eriol drinking tea from a travel mug, while holding Tomoyo's shopping bags filled with assorted purchases.

"This is good tea, Tomoyo, do you want some?" Eriol offered his travel mug to his long time girlfriend, waving it temptingly under her nose. Tomoyo's eye twitched as the scent of green tea hit her nose, she gently swiped the mug from her boyfriend's hand, taking a swig burning her tongue as the boiling liquid ran down her throat.

"You didn't tell me, it was hot!" gasping the cold autumn air as Tomoyo spoke, Eriol laughed at his gullable girlfriend as he took a small sip of his tea. Tomoyo frowned as her boyfriend laughed, hitting him upside his head, as she left their hiding place.

"Ha ha very funny Eriol, you really got me there." Tomoyo's mood went from slighted back to pleasant as she, glanced back at Eriol, before removing her sunglasses as she looked at her surroundings, noting Sakura's location, before focusing her gaze on a small group of people not far from, the couple's current hiding spot.

Tomoyo smiled as she identified the individuals in the group, Eriol coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's smaller frame. "They're here, already?" Eriol bent resting his chin on Tomoyo's forehead, looking at the newcomers as they wandered around the market square.

"They're right on time. Here comes Yukito now, headed right for Sakura." Tomoyo grinned as she leaned back into her boyfriend's embrace, her trailing Yukito, before swinging back to the small group still aways off.

"Everything's in place, it's time for the show to begin." Eriol sighed as Tomoyo spoke, thinking back over his girlfriend's plan. He couldn't help but worry about the consequences their actions may have on the people involved.

'_Please kami, let this turn out right.'_ Tomoyo left Eriol's embrace, smiling as she grabbed hold of his free hand, persistently pulling her boyfriend toward the group of people containing a small bundle of purple, pink, and green. "Come on Eriol, it's time to put our plan into action."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Syaoran sighed as Aiko stumbled from vendor to vendor as the small group looked at the assorted items,"Aiko, come back here, you might get lost." Meiling looked at her cousin as he spoke, his voice sounding frazzled in the crowded square.

The toddler turned back to his mother, running headlong into the thin legs. Syaoran jolted as the two-year-old collided with his legs, winching as Aiko's head dashed on his knees, "You okay?" lifting the child into his arms, Syaoran checked Aiko's forehead, smoothing his hand over a quickly disappearing red mark.

Aiko looked up, teary-eyed and nodded his head, burying his face in his mother's neck, snuggling closer for warmth. "Aiko, cold mama." Syaoran frowned up at his father, his gaze silently questioning, as he squeezed a hand between his neck and the cuddling toddler, checking for a heightened temperature.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. Do you feel sick?" Syaoran walking over to a bench on the sidewalk, gently easing himself and his burden onto the cold seat. Meiling locked eyes with her cousin over the dark brown head, before she took off in search of something warm to drink for the small toddler.

Aiko curled up in his mother embrace, sensing the summer night heat rising from Syaoran's aura as the bond between the two came to life. "No, cold." a chilled nose pressed lightly into Syaoran's warm neck.

"Do you want to go home?" suddenly realizing he was alone, Syaoran stiffened on the bench, pulling Aiko closer, looking desperately for either his cousin or father.

Aiko lifted his head from Syaoran's shoulder, giving his mother a curious look, as he gently wriggled from the enclosing arms. "Mama, let's go find Easond." the small two-year-old slowly climbed down from the bench, tugging gently on Syaoran's hand, coaxing him to his feet.

"Syaoran! There you are! Don't ever do that to me again!" Meiling spotting her nervous cousin in the growing crowd, quickly made her way to him, pulling him into her arms as he looked up at her. Aiko grinned as Piers made his way toward his family.

"What happened here, tyke?" the older man bent lifting the small child, as the two cousins remained locked in an embrace. Aiko wrapped one arm around his grandfather's shoulders, while the other curled around the newly presented sippy cup filled with hot cocoa.

"Aiko don't know, Easond. Fir, Mei-mei ere, 'en poof no Mei-mei, 'en poof Mei-mei. It all ery 'onfuing Easond." the toddler stared dazedly up at his grandfather, before tilting the warmed sippy cup up to his lips to taste the rich liquid.

Piers laughed indulgently at his grandson, gently ruffling the usually messy hair as his gaze drifted back toward his now skittish offspring.

Syaoran shivered as Meiling gently held him, cooing strings of comforting nonsense into his ear, half from the ever present cold, half from the memories that threatened to over-whelm him. He clutched his cousin tighter, seeking the tamed comfort that she offered, and allowed her to gently rock him in her arms.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come out here Uncle, but did you listen to me? Noooooo. 'It'll be good for him' you said. 'It'll get him out of the apartment' you said. 'Stop worrying, he'll be fine for a minute' you said'. Well, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Meiling voice screeched as she clasped Syaoran's shoulders as she walked away from the, now over-crowded, square. Piers rolled his eyes at his grandson, before turning to face his youngest child his expression pleading as Meiling continued ranting.

"Look Mei, I know that leaving the two of them wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but no harm was done, Syaoran is safe, Aiko is chattering. Everything is fine, now please can we just stop by that flower stand over there? I want to get the lovely hostess a gift." Meiling grumbled on about something that would occasionally come out as 'foolish, irresponsible old geezer', as the older man with grandson in tow, made their way over to a vendor that sold autumn flower arrangements. Syaoran still forcefully pressed to his cousin's side, watched, as the very mismatched pair looked over the wide range of flowers, smiling softly as he watched Aiko point to a bouquet of sunflowers.

Meiling looked down at her relative pulling him closer, as the wind began to pick up, following Syaoran's gaze she trained her eyes on the eccentrically adorned toddler, as he persistently tugged on Piers' coat. "Aiko's so intense, isn't he Meiling? He reminds me of someone I used to know."

The two watched as the artist lifted the arrangement of sunflowers, smiling down at his grandson as he handed the bouquet to the vendor to wrap in red paper. Meiling frowned as she continued to watch the pair, "I don't like thinking about him, he's nothing but scum and doesn't deserve to be spoken of, especially by you."

Syaoran leaned against his cousin, resting his head on her shoulder, as she brooded about the past, while wrapping her arms securely around the petite male.

"Look who Aiko and I found, pet, a lovely young lady and her dapper knight in shining armor!" Piers exclaimed jubilantly, as he gave Tomoyo a peck on the cheek, while Aiko clutched tightly onto his mother's leg, trying to hide his rosy face from the strangers.

"Tomoyo! It's so good to finally see you again. How long has it been since we last saw you?" Meiling grinned, as Syaoran pulled away from her arms allowing her to embrace the only slightly shorter girl.

Tomoyo laughed, as she returned her friend's embrace, smiling as the small bundle of color only burrowed deeper into his mother's leg as she gazed at him, "I missed you both so much! You really should've come back to Japan sooner." she spoke turning to embrace Syaoran, careful to avoid hitting Aiko with her bags.

"Is this your baby, Syaoran?" pulling away from Tomoyo's embrace, Syaoran looked up into his reincarnated ancester's intense grey eyes when he spoke, blushing as he bent to lift the suddenly shy two-year-old from his leg. Tomoyo smiled as the toddler promptly turned and hid his face in his mother's neck.

"Yes, this is Aiko. Say hello, Aiko." gently turning Aiko toward the group, Syaoran watched as he smiled shyly and waved his hand at the dark haired couple before swiftly rotating back to plant his face in its warm hiding place.

"He's so adorable Syaoran, just the cutest thing ever!" Tomoyo cooed, as Syaoran adjusted his grip on the fidgetty toddler, while Eriol smiled indulgently as he gently ruffled his favorite descendant's hair.

"You are coming tonight, aren't you?" the question was nearly whispered but the short brunette heard it, tilting his head in affirmation, when Eriol looked at him directly. Smiling the taller teenager stepped away from his descendant, gently grasping his girlfriend around the waist, pulling her close.

"Then we'll see you later. Come on Tomoyo, we still have a lot to do before everyone comes over." Tomoyo pouted, as she was nearly dragged away from her friends, by her gentleman boyfriend.

"Eriol! I wanted to stay and talk more! You're so mean!" the Englishman grinned down at his fair lady, kissing her softly on the lips to promptly silence her. Still pouting but quiet, Tomoyo walked beside Eriol, every once in awhile grumbling something about 'not being able to take measurements, because of speedy boyfriend'. Eriol rolled his eyes, as the couple continued to walk back to his apartment, stealing one more glance, as the little ball of electric color ran into his grandfather.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, Eriol, what did you think about Aiko? Cute, huh?" Tomoyo smiled as she watched her boyfriend set the table, a small frown marring his face, as he concentrated on his task.

"Yeah, very cute, looks just like his mother." pausing briefly to answer, Eriol allowed a teasing grin as, he looked at his girlfriend. Tomoyo giggled, as she finished garnishing the fish with chopped mango for the night's dinner.

Eriol smiled, his eyes lighting up as the woman he fell in love with made a final inspection of his apartment, making sure nothing was out of place, before striding up to him and wrapping her slender arms around his waist. Looking up at her boyfriend, Tomoyo frowned, sensing the cleverly hidden apprehension, the Englishman tried to hide. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. I know just how to get people interested in each other." winking up at the man, before dropping her arms to go to the apartment's master bathroom, to get dressed before their friends arrived.

...

"No mama, don' go!" the small toddler cried, wrapping small pudgy arms around his discontented parent. Syaoran sighed, as his currently dispirited child sobbed against his neck, looking up beseechingly at his father when Meiling impatiently pointed to her watch. Piers grinned as he waited by the door, turning his face as a sign that he refused to help this time around.

Syaoran flashed the wayward parent his trademark glare from elementary, before gently pulling Aiko from the sanctuary of his neck. "Now, Aiko, you know I can't take you with me, as much as I would like you to come, and you know I can't stay here either even though I would much prefer an evening at home with you. But Seasoned is forcing your poor mama to make a choice, and out of the options given, I found that it is more reasonable to just go to the dinner. It's only for a few hours and then I'll be home with you, okay so can you please let mama go so he can leave and come back sooner?"

"Noooo! Mama 'tay wit Aiko!" the two-year-old cried grabbing hold of his mother's hair as it hung around his face, plunging his face back into the warmth of the slender neck. Syaoran felt his heart breaking as the toddler cried, '_Why do I have to go? Aiko needs me with him.' _bringing the child impossibly closer, he wrapped his arms fully around the quivering bundle, whispering soothing phrases as the bond between the two flared gently, running itself over the small child's consiousness and lulling him to sleep.

Syaoran sighed, lifting his sleeping offspring before carrying him into the colorfully decorated bedroom, gently lowering him onto the twin sized bed. "Good night, my baby. May sweet dreams come to meet you while I'm away." Smoothing his hand over Aiko's creased forehead before planting a light kiss on the sun kissed surface.

Piers smiled from the doorway of the toddler's bedroom as his son rose from his sitting position looking at his father, when he clicked his tongue. "Sorry to interrupt your sleepy byes but the sitter is here and we have to go." The words were spoken with amusement in the clover-honey eyes as Piers stood with Syaoran's coat in his left hand.

"Papa...I don't want to go." Syaoran approached his sire, looking up at him as he turned when the older man spread the coat, helping the small male slip into the garment. Piers sighed, rotating Syaoran till he faced him again, placing his hands on the slim shoulders he looked down into eyes so like his own. He remembered when those eyes had been devoid of life as his son lay listless in a hospital bed, allowing the doctors to check his vitals but otherwise remaining passive to the world around him, Piers sighed clutching the thin shoulders in his hands as the memories of that dire time assailed his mind, '_No matter what happens I will never let him suffer like that again.' _Syaoran stared up at his father, reaching a hand up to tenderly caress the older man's cheek, before standing on his tip-toes to kiss his sire on the mouth.

Piers blinked as he felt the cool lips touch his, grinning when the petite male resumed his earlier position, "You're going, that's final." ruffling his offsprings hair as he turned to leave.

Syaoran frowned as he followed the other man from the room, silently closing the door to Aiko's room, "You're so strange Papa." straightening his coat, walked past the sitter on his way to the door.

"We should be back by ten-thirty at the latest Chiharu, so have a good time, while we're gone." Meiling smiled at the sitter before following her cousin and uncle as they left the apartment, into the chilled September night.

...

"Touya, come on, let's get a move on!" Sakura shouted up the stairs, as she slipped her earrings into place, listening as heavy footsteps sounded above the teenager's head.

"I'm coming, just give me minute!" Touya came up behind Sakura, dressed in a simple black sweater with matching slacks, a towel on his head with his hand vigorously rubbing to get the moisture out.

"You're going to catch a cold if you go out with wet hair, Toya." Sakura grinned as her older brother bent infront of her, allowing her to finish drying his hair, making sure to tap her head with his fist.

"I know, but you're the one who took the longest _**in**_ the shower Sakura." Touya peered out from under the towel, looking up into his sister's eyes, as he spoke.

The door opened to reveal a rosy-cheeked Yukito bundled against the cold, with a basket in his left hand. "You ready to go yet?" the two siblings looked at the seemingly cold snow rabbit, as he stood there rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Yep, just let me get my souffle, then I'm ready to go!" the spunky teenager cheered as she skipped into the kitchen, leaving the two adults in the entry way.

"You ready to return to the land of the living Toya?" Yukito joked as he handed his basket over for his best friend to carry, taking the towel from Touya's head, placing it on the table in front of the mirror.

Touya grumbled something under his breath as Sakura returned from the kitchen carrying a pink ribboned basket, smiling as she hit her brother lightly on the shoulder, "What was that for?" said as he rubbed the abused skin before slipping on his coat, while Yukito helped Sakura with her's.

"Don't mumble. No one can understand you when you mumble." came the gentle admonishment as the short sixteen-year-old sat to put her shoes on, Yukito laughed as Touya frowned then returned to rubbing his abused skin.

"Shall we leave then?" the pale-haired man asked as he reached down to help the younger sibling up, Touya nodded as he slipped on his shoes before heading to the door.

"Touya, hat, scarf, gloves, now please." Sakura stood behind him holding the aforementioned items as her older brother bent to her level, taking his gloves, allowing the short female to put on the remaining articles of clothing.

"Really Touya, you can be such a baby" slipping the scarf around her older brother's neck as Yukito placed the hat on Touya's head. Touya grunted in response as he straightened.

"Fine, be that way, but don't come crying to me when nobody wants you. Grumbling all the time, brooding when the sun's shining, making other people dress you, your just a big, obnoxious baby Touya." Sakura ranted as she opened the door, allowing the night to swallow her as she stepped outside.

Touya looked over at his best friend, rolling his eyes as gold locked with black, Yukito grinned when the larger man put his free hand on his head, before following his sister out the door, locking it as Yukito stepped out beside him.

...

Eriol sat in front of the coffee table, starring down into the glass inset, his left hand moving on the invisible keys of a piano. Tomoyo stood behind him looking over herself in the mirror, straightening the simple grey skirt and cream sweater, her eyes sparkling as a knock sounded on her boyfriend's front door. "Oh, that's probably them! Eriol would you get that?"

The Englishman smiled as he rose from his seat, walking to the door brushing any lint from his attire before receiving his guests. The wind gusted into the small entryway as the dark-haired teen admitted his guests, laughing as the shortest of the three grumbled something along the lines of 'warm winter Hong Kong'. Piers smiled down at his son, removing his gloves and shaking hands with the dark mage. " How've you been Eriol, busy with your girlfriend?" The shorter man grinned, as he helped Meiling out of her coat.

"As busy as one can get with someone who sleeps with a sketchbook under her pillow." Syaoran frowned as he unbuttoned his coat allowing his father to lift the heavy garment from his shoulders.

"You're both terrible." Meiling grinned as her cousin removed the rest of his outwear. Eriol frowned as he watched the short male rubbed his hands together, trying to regain some of the warmth he lost while walking in the cold, enfolding the small hands in his own Eriol took to the previous action of his descendant.

Syaoran blushed at the taller teen's actions, looking up at one of his best friends, clover-honey eyes locked with the steel grey of the Englishman's, before quickly turning his head away from him, "I can do it myself...I'm not a baby, you know."

Eriol looked down at the tiny hands in his, noting the smooth skin that was quickly warming under his touch smiling, as Meiling hmphed at the seemingly tender exchange. "Of course you can, Syaoran."

"Eriol don't have our guests standing in the doorway, you're being rude!" Tomoyo grinned as she appeared in the hall, beckoning the entry way occupants into the spacious family room.

"Is it just us tonight Tomoyo, or do you have other guests coming as well?" Meiling asked as she sat down on the dark leather couch throwing one leg onto the furniture while the other remained on the floor, pulling her petite cousin lean against her when he was seated. Syaoran fussed for a moment in his cousin's arms, pushing against the appendages to loosen their hold before settling on the couch, partially laying on Meiling, his head resting on her chest.

"Three more people and that's it. Are you sleepy Xiao?" Tomoyo giggled as she watched the interaction between the cousins, before returning to help Piers and Eriol sort out the food. Both men were looking at the questionable substance occupying a crockpot, that bubbled and oozed from the under the lid.

"Eriol...I think it's alive." the flat tone of the older man's voice, made the Englishman glance over at his companion, frowning as the once brand new crockpot showed its gooey medal of use.

"I don't believe so...but I've been wrong before." at that point Tomoyo giggled at the peculiar pair, pushing a button on the appliance, before pulling the cord from the wall.

"Really, Eriol you shouldn't experiment when there are guests coming." the gentle reprimand was followed by a soft kiss on the cheek by the Japanese beauty, before she pushed the tall men out of her kitchen, saying something about men making a mess.

Piers sat in a chair next to the couch that held his two young charges, while Eriol sat on the overstuffed chair, observing the little lady of the house as she bustled quite effectively around the kitchen, preparing the remainging dishes for dinner.

"Busy as a little housewife, isn't she Eriol." the younger man smiled at the artist, turning his attention to the figure in the kitchen, watching as the young Japanese teenager worked.

"That she is, Mr. Li, that she is." the older man smiled as his two charges started struggling against each other trying to get more comfortable on the sofa.

The doorbell rang as the two finally settled down, making Eriol start to rise from his seat only to be stopped by his girlfriend, rushing to the door. The room grew quiet as the door opened, allowing the wind-blown guests to enter the warm entry-way. "How was the walk over, cold eh?" Tomoyo giggled as one of the new arrivals grunted at the Japanese girl's question.

"Look who's being rude now Tomoyo. Making guests stand in the entry-way, your mother would be ashamed of you!" the Englishman spoke laughingly as he tugged on Syaoran's hair as he rose from his seat, lending his descendant a hand as he rose from his position on Meiling.

Tomoyo led the newly arrived guests into the family-room to meet the rest of the dinner party, smiling as she stood to the side to allow the guests to enter the spacious room. Sakura entered spotting Piers immediately, she walked up to the older man smiling when he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "My dear, Ms. Sakura. What an honor to see you again, I trust you've been well?" the artist grinned as the teenager nodded at his greeting.

"Then allow me the honor of introducing my devilish charges to you and your friends, then." the older man led Sakura to the two people standing near the couch that the Japanese girl had not noticed before.

"This is my niece Li Meiling." Sakura eyes shot open when she realized they were closed, her gaze coming in contact with those of the tall Chinese girl who grinned down at her old friend, her arms rising up to lock Sakura in an embrace, laughing when the shorter girl eagerly responded.

"Meiling, what are you doing back in Japan?" the Chinese girl grinned pulling back from the embrace to examine her friend more closely.

"You haven't changed much Sakura, still the same space case as before." laughing Sakura looked behind Meiling to the much shorter male behind her, emerald eyes locking with a very familiar pair of amber-brown, her grin grew as Syaoran smiled.

She squealed, effectively breaking the Chinese girl's hold, Sakura rushed toward the petite male, her arms locking around his small waist, as his wrapped around her shoulders. The two held each other for a minute allowing their auras to reconnect with their counterpart's. Sakura was the first to pull back, looking down to meet Syaoran's eyes, "You haven't grown since we were eleven have you Syaoran?"

The small Chinese boy pouted, before breaking into a smile,"Well at least you don't have to reach up to far to hug me, unlike that giant cousin of mine over there." Meiling grinned at Syaoran, before her eyes drifted to the other guests still standing in the hall of the entry-way.

Syaoran's gaze followed his cousin's, eyes sweeping the room before landing on the remaining guests, quietly examining them as they watched him and Sakura.

Touya the ever watchful big brother hadn't changed much in appearance, still the same insanely tall and muscled soccer player that Syaoran remembered, but there was something off about him now, a new maturity coupled with a longing sadness seemed to permeat his aura, making him appear sterner, or harder than he really was, '_A new defense for Touya?...How strange.'_ Syaoran moved on to the slightly shorter male next to Touya, his curiousity still burning to look at Touya.

The small Chinese boy smiled to himself as he watched Yukito from his place in beside a chattering Sakura, the young man hadn't changed at all, remaining the exact same as when Syaoran had last left Japan, he even kept those horrible glasses that he probably had since he was first created, his aura was still the white gold that was reminiscent of his magical counterpart Yue.

"Well Syaoran you've changed some haven't you?" Yukito chuckled as the petite Chinese boy blushed at the sudden attention.

"The only thing that's changed about Syaoran, is that he's even cuter than before!" Tomoyo quiped as she came to stand beside Eriol, smiling as the small group reacquainted themselves with their old friends.

Touya stood off to the side as the teenagers chattered amiably with Yukito and Piers, watching as Syaoran interacted with the small group. Something had changed over the years the boy had been absent, gone was the angrily flaming eyes, and sour expression, the familiar characteristics were now replaced with a softer, more subtle burning in his eyes, not unlike the his previous but yet different in many ways. He seemed softer all around, even his aura was no longer that harsh and jagged grey light, but a softer warm white that closely resembled Yue's. Curious Touya stood still gently threading a tendril of his own aura to reach out and touch Syaoran's, but just as the tendril was about to make contact with the white warmth, Eriol stood in the way of the thread making it wrap around his aura instead of his descendant, while sending a warning look to the flustered man.

"Well shall we have dinner then? Sakura made a lovely souffle for us and I can't wait to try it!" Tomoyo acted quickly after seeing Eriol's gaze land almost viciously on Touya, diffusing possible arguments with a well placed look at both young men, while leading the rest of the party to the spacious dining room, chattering on about the decor elements she and her English boyfriend had chosen for the room

Eriol remained where he was, bidding Touya to do the same, as the two continued to stare at each other, the tension mounting as the Japanese man's aura flared around him indignantly. Touya frowned as the dark mage ran a hand through his hair, before straightening the dark strands to their original places, "You are not to make contact with Syaoran's magic. Are we clear on that Professor Kinomoto?" the older man stiffened when the Englishman used his title, scowling further when Eriol remained unmoved from his stance.

Touya assessed the younger male in front of him, looking for any indictation that Eriol was joking, there was only the stone like expression on dark mage's face. Groaning uncomfortably Touya nodded his head in aquiescence, glaring darkly at the Englishman as he made his way into the dining room where everyone else was wanting.

Eriol sighed in relief as Touya left running his hand over his forehead, before flashing his trademark smile and following behind the older man.

Touya grumbled as he entered the dining room, taking the empty seat across from Syaoran, locking eyes with the suddenly tempting clover-honey eyes, nodding slightly at him, watching as the pretty brunnette blushed innocently, making the older man smirk as he drank from his glass of water, _'I can look, but can't touch...that's never really been my style now has it? Well just have to see where this takes us.' _the Japanese man tilted his glass to Eriol before locking eyes with Syaoran, holding his gaze until circumstance drew them both away from each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Syaoran looked out the window of his room, the wind outside blowing the autumnal leaves from the trees, making the flecks of color twirl as they journeyed to the ground. Sighing the small teen leaned against his pillows, savoring the warm cocoon that his blankets made. He didn't want to get up today. The world outside seemed too harsh and cold, making Syaoran more than willing to stay in bed, hiding from the monsters outside his room.

A knocking on his door alerted him to the presence of Meiling, serving more as a warning before she opened the door, sweeping into the room, carrying with her the scent of waffles. She sighed at the decor; the room was plain, with the standard cream colored walls and walnut wood floor that was used throughout the rest of the apartment. Syaoran had kept the walls plain like much of the rest of the room, with only a few personal knick knacks to identify the room as his. His bed a simple futon, covered in the a few new blankets, it was like he didn't live in this room. Meiling sighed again as she laid on the bed next to Syaoran pulling the blankets from around her cousin to cover her as well. "You going to get up today?" the question seemed innocent enough, but the look in the Chinese girl's eyes belied her casual tone.

Syaoran turned away from his cousin, facing the wall he pulled the blankets over his head. Meiling frowned wrapping her arm around her significantly smaller cousin's waist pulling him closer, burying her face into his soft auburn hair, "Come on Syaoran the day's awastin', the birds are asingin' in the trees, and just waitin' to get on with their lives."

The old rhyme was something that the two cousins were sung when their mothers lifted them from their beds and forced them to greet the new day, something dear and familiar that was recited to Syaoran again when was in one of his moods.

The response was the same as always from the small male. Rising his body from the bed, Syaoran tucked the blankets around his shoulders to hide his barely clad body, standing on the futon to walk over his cousin. Stumbling around the room the petite boy quietly looked at the assortment of clothes in a laundery basket, fingering an old paint splattered shirt and jeans.

Meiling stood coming up behind the smaller boy as he bent to reach for the clean garments, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched her frail cousin, eyes focused on his hands as they held his clothes to his thin chest.

He was tired, she could tell, not the kind of tiredness that comes with lack of sleep, but the kind that showed the weariness of life, the kind that have seen too much, too young, for too long. Those same sad, tired eyes, looked up into hers now haunted by the pictures playing infront of them, still searching for the off button in everyone else's eyes, everyone except his own. He was too tired and afraid to look for the button wthin himself, so he settled for the mute button, throwing himself into his work, not eating for days, as his brush flew across the canvas, filling it with color, filling himself with color, hiding the white on the background, hiding his white soul in the background. He painted until he was satisfied with his work, with his mask that hid him from the world, never leaving til the job was done.

.......................................................

Touya stretched, the muscles in his back knotted from his position infront of the bookstore, the two cups of coffee chilled early from the weather. The man sighed, this was supposed to be a relaxing walk to the bookstore, but turned into a drawn out argument with his most recent date. Thinking back to the discussion, Touya frowned and shook his head, somehow disappointed in the shallowness of his one night stand.

Sighing again, the tall Japanese looked around himself, noting the people passing by, most muffled against the cold by heavy peacoats and muted scarves moving in a hurried fashion to return, as quickly as possible, to their warm homes. As his eyes swept the small crowd he noticed a small bright purple bundle waddling into the bookstore, followed closely by a familiar emerald green peacoat. Frowning as the pair disappeared into the store, Touya followed, entering the ancient smelling building, trying to pinpoint the frail looking figure from the dinner last night. Turning a corner, Touya found himself in the childrens' section, the dull grey carpet changing suddenly to a vibrant blue with suns and stars contrasting to dark background. Frowning the tall man looked around the area before sitting down on one of the taller chairs made for the adults in the childish area of imagination.

"Hey..hey! Mama ays it no nice to no ay 'lo, fo you sit." Touya looked up from his wallowing at the small toddler, his eyes focusing directly on the sun-warmed aura, that was similar to the Li clans.

"Hello...what's your name?" The question made the child pout, his grey eyes narrowing in mistrust as he shoved his bright green hat away from his eyes.

"Mama ays I no talk to angers, 'en mama, or aunt Mei-mei, or Easond no wit me." Touya smiled as the child talked, amused by the strange clothing and contradictory attitude he showed, the ease with which he spoke to adults and the foreign comfort that seemed to flow out of the toddler and into him, soothing and cool, yet so warm at the same time.

"Aiko! There you are! Don't ever do that to me again, I was so worried about you!" The voice was stressed, yet silken in texture, a dainty second alto to first tenor range, familiar and strangely welcoming. Looking up from his seat Touya saw Syaoran as he was walking toward the toddler clearly frustrated with the small child, his face drawn down into a frown.

"It's alright Syaoran, he was with me." The teenager stopped, watching Touya as the made his presence known, his hair down, partially hiding his face, when he came to stand behind the small child.

"Ey..um..I 'old him it no nice to 'it when no 'ays 'ello an Aiko 'ee eh bok, and Aiko want mama to read to me." The toddler said looking up at the shorter male, the last part of his sentence becoming strangely clear as he finished the sentence.

"That's fine Aiko, now let's go, we don't want to bother Kinomoto-san." Syaoran looked at Touya, frowning as he took the book from Aiko, reminding Touya of Yukito when he was trying to get out of a situation that was making him feel awkward.

Standing the taller man reached forward gently grasping the heather grey scarf that was wrapped loosely around the shorter male's neck, catching the teenager's attention, Syaoran's gaze burning into Touya's own connecting and causing a heat to build within the older man's body.

"May I help you Kinomoto-san?" The question was flustered the younger man's body tensing as Touya continued to look at him, in the same disconcerting way as they had at dinner the other night.

"I was wondering if you and....Aiko would join me for coffee, I know a place right next to a playground. We could go there.....Eriol said you lived on Suitor Drive, it's right on the way." He knew he sounded desperate but right at that moment Touya could have cared less, he just felt the need to talk with Syaoran, they didn't even need to talk Touya would have been happy just being with the younger boy. Just so long as the Chinese male was with him, Touya felt he could be happy.

Syaoran looked up at the man, seeming to burn his way into Touya's brain seeing everything that made him what he was today, all the pain and happiness and bitterness that had built up over the years, all the memories that forever singed his mind. He saw everything and took Touya as he was faults and all, relaxing under the obsidian gaze of the Japanese man, smiling shyly up at the tall man as he reached down to grab hold of Aiko's hand.

"Thank you very much, Aiko and I would love to join you for some coffee, Kinomoto-san." Touya's heart melted instantly at those words. He wanted Li Syaoran, he knew he shouldn't, he knew that it was wrong to want someone so young, but at the moment Touya couldn't have cared less.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Touya came home from his walked with Syaoran late in the afternoon. A silly grin plastered on his face as he swooned into the kitchen, where the remainder of his family stood, preparing dinner for that evening. At first taking no notice of the young man as he stared dreamy eyed at his little sister, feeling as though he would burst from the good feelings inside if he didn't tell someone what had just happened to him.

"Guess who I ran into at the bookstore AND had coffee with?" asked Touya, his usual timbre lightened by a whimsical quality in his voice that appeared when he was giddy.

Sakura stared at her brother, chopping a leek haphazardly as her gaze took in the, almost euphoric, state Touya was in. "I don't know. Some really hot guy who demanded your number and promised to never leave you."

Fujitaka grinned at his offspring, their antics seeming to amuse him as he took over preparing the rest of the evening meal, listening as the two sibligns conversed with each other.

Walking around the kitchen toward a cabinet to collect plates, Sakura waited patiently as Touya simmered, waiting for him to blurt out what had happened. "Don't you want to know?" Sakura smiled as her big brother nearly whimpered, he never could handle not being the center of attention, especially when he had something to say.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me."

".....You know, you used to be a lot more fun, before you learned self-control."

Sakura giggled as she set the table, Touya following behind her, placing chopsticks and three wine glasses. "Then just tell me who you talked to."

"Li Syaoran." Said Touya, smiling confidently as he walked toward the fridge, retrieving the bottle of wine the family had yet to finish up last night.

As he turned around he noticed the lack of movement from the other occuppants of the room, seeming as though they were frozen in time by magic till Sakura lifted her head from the napkins, her eyes containing a strange sort of light to them as she stared through him for a moment. Fujitaka was not much better off, his knife-holding hand poised to drop down and finish cutting lettuce for a salad, the expression on his face holding a bit of apprehension as he watched his two children.

"You like him then?" Sakura asked, her gaze drifting back to the napkins on the table, her hair covering her face as she thought of the Chinese male that was her soulmate.

Touya frowned, he had forgotten the history between his sister and the small male, how they had loved each other with a innocence that spoke of youth, yet held a maturity in the knowledge that they couldn't be together.

"I...don't really know. I just have this feeling, you know? That he something special," he said, his childlike giddiness fading as he watched his little sister, her face obscured by her honey brown hair.

"I see, then....there's nothing I can do about that."

"Sakura....if you don't want me to, then--"

"No it's okay," she smiled at Touya then, her green eyes clear and watery as she stared at her brother and through him at the same time, "I just want you both to be happy, that's all. You both deserve happiness."

The young man looked at his sister, Syaoran's words from that afternoon coming to the forefront of Touya's mind as they had talked about the smaller male's past relationship with Sakura.

_'__Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends.'_

She had grown-up. When he wasn't looking she had found her niche in the world and was content with it, comforted in the knowledge that whatever happened between herself and Syaoran, they would always remain friends.

Touya smiled, reaching forward and hugging his little sister to him, promising her in his mind to make her happy in some way.

"Well, dinner's ready shall we eat, or are you two going to make me eat this all by myself. Though I'm sure Yukito will be more than willing to help me." said Fujitaka as he interrupted the moment, placing a bowl of salad on the table.

"I'm sure we can help you in your endeaver to eat dad. No, need to bring Yuki into the madness." stated Sakura, stepping away from her brother's arms, allowing him to pull her chair out for her to sit in.

"I'd thought you say that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank Girlprincess1, Mysteria, and Lindseypaw, for their sudden rush of reviews and questions that reminded me to update. Thank ya'll so much!

Please review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Syaoran sat at the window, watching as Aiko and Piers ran about in the leaves down below, lime green and hot pink clashing with the autumnal foliage.

Gently the silent parent traced the shape of his baby's face, transferring the memory before him on to paper. It had been a long time since he ahd felt this content. Maybe this peace had something to do with the change of atmosphere from China to Japan, or maybe even the recent reconnection he made with his childhood friends. It was hard to say what had changed within himself, all he felt currently was an all encompassing calm that he hadn't felt since before Aiko was created.

"Hey Buttercup! What's shaking? Anything I can grab?" Meiling entered bringing with her the familiar smell of home; green tea, books, and the sharp tinge of magic, that remained under the skin even after leaving Li Clan main house. The dark haired woman came close wrapping her arms around the petite male, long fingers gently tracing the sharp collarbones on her cousin's fragile body.

Syaoran didn't answer, but leant into the warm embrace signaling to his friend that he wasn't that far away from reality. "I heard fron a little birdy that a certain professor of art walked you home and bought you coffee. Have I been replaced, Xiao Lang, darling?" Meiling whispered in his ear, licking the smooth shell as she finished speaking/

The petite male frowned and wiped his ear, knocking Meiling on purpose as he rubbed the recently bathed skinned, "Would you stop that? Kinomoto-san saw us at the bookstore and we got coffee on the way home. It's really no big deal." said Syaoran turning away from the window as he rose from the window seat making his way toward the kitchen.

Meiling followed watching as her cousin bemusedly as he put water on to make tea. "It is a big deal, Xiao. Kinomoto is the first real man you've been pretty much alone with since that scumball....What's his name....Jiro forced you. Plus Touya is supposed to be a notorious playboy." Syaoran stopped picking teas from the cupboard then, his hands stilling as one came to rest on the pendant he wore.

"Do you really have to talk about him like that Meiling? It's not like he hurt me." The tall woman sighed, walking forward to pull her best friend and first love to rest against her.

"He did hurt you, Syaoran....He just took what he wanted and left." the petite male shivered, memories of not so long ago coming back to him after being buried for a time.

"I don't want to talk about this today....Another time Meiling but...not today." The dark haired girl nodded before turning the small body to face her, taking hold of a smooth chin and pressing her lips to Syaoran's in a promise.

"I don't want you to be hurt again, that's all. I worry about you. I know you don't want to be lonely but, I also don't want you to end up like you did with Jiro." Syaoran nodded, gently pulling away from his taller cousin as he heard the front door open.

"Mama! Aiko play'd in da eaves! Mama?" The small toddler asked pushing the too large hat from his head as he tried to get a better look at his parent' face.

Syaoran turned smiling brightly as he knelt in front of his baby, laughing as the tiny child plunged himself into Syaoran's cool warmth. "It looks like you had fun playing in the leaves with your Seasoned, hmm?" The small male kissed his child's head, chuckling softly as he pulled leaves from the deep coffee brown hair.

"Speaking of which, " said Meiling finishing off the tea preparations Syaoran had previously started,"Where is that old man?"

"Right here! I was getting the mail." said Piers as he turned the corner into the small eating area, placing the creamy white envelopes on the counter before his charges.

"Syaoran, baby, what's this I hear about you walking home with Touya Kinomoto?" The older man asked sternly his usually boyish features hardening into a parental scowl.

The younger heir frowned, lifting his small toddler as he stood. "We ran into each other at the bookstore, he offered to buy coffee and walk us home. We talked on the way. I don't see where this is any of your business, papa. " Syaoran glared at his sire, carrying his small burden to the kitchen table.

The older man followed, sitting down opposite of his youngest child, watching Syaoran as he filled a sippy cup with warm milk and cinnamon before handing the secured container to Aiko. "Syaoran." Piers spoke sounding strangely serious as he continued to watch his baby with the small toddler.

The Chinese teen frowned, straightening to hsi full height adn crossing his arms over his scrawny chest.

The older man smiled sadly at the young parent.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"There's nothing to be careful about. There's nothing going on between Kinomoto and I!"

"I know....but still for the sake of your old man. Promise me."

Piers looked at his last fledgling, seeing so much of himself in the petite frame yet there was nothing that could truly connect them. No memories. No quiet moments. No real tears. All had gone to his wife. And it was all his fault.

If only he had tried a little harder to be there for his baby. To be constant, instead of an occasional. Maybe then Syaoran wouldn't have felt the need to go to Jiro.

"I promise, papa. That I'll be careful around Kinomoto-san."

That was really all he had the right to ask from Syaoran, a promise. But sometimes a promise just wasn't enough.


End file.
